vasteel_mobile_suit_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Movement
Stance A unit’s stance can be in one of three normal positions: standing, kneeling/crouching, prone. In some circumstances, the unit can also be in a special forth position known as suspended/hovering which will be covered later. It takes one Action to change a normal stance and may be performed freely as part of a combined Action without penalty. This means a unit can choose it’s stance at the end of each Action. Facing Unless stated otherwise, the unit will face whichever direction it moved in. Likewise, the unit will directly face the target it is shooting at unless stated otherwise. Declaring Movement Actions When a unit declares movement, it must decide how far and at which pace it wants to move. A unit does not declare how many Actions will be spend moving, unlike most other Actions. After the Action Roll, measure the distance the unit desired to move. Using the distances described in Movement Rates, move the unit the appropriate distance equal to the rate for the desired speed, using an Action point for each part of distance that rate allows. Example: The unit wishes to run from one area of cover to the next nearest and open fire on an enemy. The unit rolls for its Actions points and scores a 4. The distance to the next nearest cover is 14 paces. Each running Action allows a unit to travel 6 paces. It takes 3 Actions to make the move. The first two Actions cover 12 paces and the next running Action covers the remaining 2 paces. This allows the unit to perform one more Action, which it declared as a shooting Action. Movement Rates Using is basic mode of transportation, units have multiple speeds and postures to travel in. These rates have their advantages, namely distance and difficulty to hit, but also make it harder for the unit to perform its own actions. Consult the chart below for a breakdown of these modifiers. Sneaking The unit can attempt to move slowly and quietly, trying to take advantage of any means to obscure its location. Sneaking allows the unit to move 2 paces. Sneaking is a Risky Action and failure results in the unit loosing any benefits for sneaking. Combined Actions with Sneaking are at -1. (Awareness is dealt with later). A crouched unit can only move at this rate. (Note: I do not plan on finishing Awareness any time soon. This is an artifact from Inquisitor that has cool implications but is very hard and tedious to execute) Crawling The unit moves while in a prone position. This type of movement occurs when a unit is trying to create a low profile or is unable to stand but can still move. Depending on the angle and size of the unit, its silhouette can be greatly reduced. Crawling is not inherently Sneaking, but if so desired, the unit can combine Sneaking and Crawling (making it a Risky Action). A Crawling unit moves 2 paces. If the unit only has one limb left, it can only Crawl at 1 pace. Walking The standard speed for a unit. The unit moves at a normal pace and is very aware of its surroundings. The unit can move 4 paces. In addition, the unit is -1 to be hit. Combined Action while Walking are at -2. The unit must be crouched or standing to Walk. Evading (Dodging/Weaving) By mixing up its movements into ducking, dodging, and weaving, the unit decreases the chance of being hit. An Evading unit moves 5 paces. In addition, the unit is -4 to be hit. Combined Actions while Evading are at -6. The unit must be standing to Evade. Running A Running unit is picking up pace while still maintaining a degree of concentration on its surroundings. A Running unit moves 6 paces. In addition, the unit is at a -2 to be hit. Combined Actions while Running are at -4. The unit must be standing to Run. Sprinting A unit that is Sprinting puts its all into moving forward at top speed. A Sprinting unit moves 10 paces. A Sprinting unit is at -3 to be hit. Unless the unit has a special ability to say otherwise, the unit cannot combine any other actions with Sprinting. Any possible Combined Actions are -8. The unit must be standing to sprint. Basic Movement Summary Jumping A mobile suit can Jump forward a distance equal to the suit’s Strength divided by 4. If the suit was running or evading, add 2 pace to the distance. If the suit was sprinting, add 4 pace to the distance. Jumping is a Risky Action. Failure results in the suit deducting a D10 from its total distance. Example: The mobile suit has a Strength of 8. A normal Jump would be 4 paces. If the unit was running, the unit could Jump 6 paces. If the unit fumbled and rolled a 5, the suit only Jumps 1 pace. A unit can Jump down a distance of 4 paces without a normal threat of damage. This is a Risky Action, however, and failing will cause the unit to fall prone and take the appropriate falling damage. Jump Chart Dragging A unit can drag a prone unit or equally heavy object 1 pace per Action. For every 4 points of Strength over 10, the object can be dragged another pace. If multiple units are assisting, combine their Strengths to determine the Strength bonus. All units combining their Action for a drag move together for each drag Action. In most cases only three units can drag the same object at the same time. Using some discretion, the size or weight of the object can affect the movement rate. Also, if the dragging unit is prone, the movement rate is reduced to ½ pace per action. In most cases, a unit is considered to be crouching. Terrain Difficult Ground This includes any standard obstacle that would slow down a unit’s movement. Some examples are rubble, small craters, wooded areas, water that is 2 paces deep, and walls that are 1 pace tall or less. Except for crawling, all movement is reduced by 1 pace per Action. Sprinting through difficult terrain is a Risky Action and will cause a unit to fall if failed. Slopes and Cliffs A slope of 30 degrees or more is considered a steep slope. Such slopes halve all movement rates going against the slope except for crawling. When moving down a steep slope, any movement rates greater than walking count as a Risky Action. If failed, the unit falls the rest of the way down the slope and the pilot must take a Toughness test or be stunned for one turn and an addition turn for every 5 paces that the unit fell. Steps and stairways are treated as steep slopes unless they are very shallow. A slope that reaches around 80 degrees or more is considered an obstacle. Obstacles Vertical surfaces (of an 80 degree angle or more), tall walls that are above the suit’s waist, rock faces, tall buildings, and large wreckage are some examples of obstacles. It takes one Action to jump over low obstacles (between 1 and 2 paces). Jumping over an obstacle between 2 and 4 paces takes two Actions (one to jump up and another to jump back down). Jumping an obstacle is considered a Risky Action and the unit will fall prone and take the appropriate falling damage on the side they started from if they fail. Obstacles over 4 paces must be climbed to cross at a rate of 2 paces per Action. A unit climbing without proper assistance, such a climbing tools or rungs, counts as taking a Risky Action and will fall if failed, taking appropriate falling damage. A unit that is pinned while climbing cannot move and must spend its next available Action to recover before any other Actions can be made. A unit that suffers knockback or the pilot becomes stunned will fall and suffer appropriate falling damage. Water Water is a dynamic fluid. Though it can be a very powerful force, in most cases it has little affect on mobile suits other than slowing them down. Water that is 2 paces deep or less is considered difficult ground. Water deeper than 2 paces will slow a unit by 2 paces per action instead of 1. Though a suit may be able to leap out of the water, generally speaking a mobile suit will always remain in contact with the bottom of the water source (in other words, mobile suits sink). Normally the speed of running water is not a factor. A mobile suit will halve knockback distances while wading in water and cannot be knocked back at all in deeper water. There are some mobile suits that are designed to handle water with more ease. Water can also protect against overheating. These abilities will be detailed later. Terrain Chart Category:Table of Contents